


Sakura Kiss

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Twincest, power bottom tenn, top Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Every year he’d loved seeing the pale pink petals dancing in the wind. Their color always reminded him of Tenn-nii and now, as he plucked a petal out of Tenn’s hair, he really noticed just how similar the colors were.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Sakura Kiss

Winter had come and gone as fast as it had blown in. Riku enjoyed when the weather started to warm up, it meant less breathing issues, and he could focus more on what brought him joy. Simple things, like being able to rehearse outside with his fellow group mates, taking walks through the park, or even being able to venture out for flower viewings. 

A few years had passed since he’d really gone out to see the cherry blossoms in full bloom, but naturally he couldn’t say no when Tenn invited him. Every year he’d loved seeing the pale pink petals dancing in the wind. Their color always reminded him of Tenn-nii and now, as he plucked a petal out of Tenn’s hair, he really noticed just how similar the colors were. 

All the planning for this trip had been done by Tenn, and Riku questioned nothing even as they traveled along winding pathways and ducked beneath branches. After a short walk they came to a clearing with a single tree of its own, and a view of the already pink hued river. Tenn quickly pulled out a red blanket and in one swift motion had set it underneath the tree. 

The last few months they had hardly gotten to see each other outside work, both groups being busier than ever. This had been one day though, a rare time their schedules aligned for them to have an off day. Some days Riku wondered if their managers planned this. 

“Riku,” Tenn’s voice made him turn around, and as soon as he had come to face Tenn, their lips were together. It had only been a quick kiss, yet forceful for the time it had lasted. 

“T-tenn-nii!!” Riku exploded. Tenn had stepped back with a coy smile. 

“It’s been a while right? I know you wanted that.” 

“You’re always the one worried about someone seeing.” Riku puffed his cheeks.

“True. However, I picked this location specifically so that we could be alone and without wandering eyes.” 

Tenn shifted his weight to one leg. The stance alone fried Riku’s brain, the rain of petals only made it worse, but even without that, the thought that he actually had time  _ alone _ with Tenn-nii…

Riku took a couple steps forward and took Tenn’s hand. Slowly he intertwined their fingers before pulling Tenn’s hand to his cheek. A smile spread from ear to ear as Riku nuzzled against their hands. 

“I missed you Tenn-nii.”

“Didn’t we have a photoshoot this morning?” 

Riku huffed. 

“That was with Kujou-san. It’s not the same as getting to be with Tenn-nii!” 

Riku turned his nose up, even if Tenn disagreed, that was how Riku had always seen it. Or at least, how he had for a while. Sure, when IDOLiSH7 first formed he still looked at TRIGGER and thought Tenn-nii. But now there was a line between Kujou-san and Tenn-nii.

Kujou-san was his senpai, his role model, the idol that had inspired him.

Tenn-nii...was Tenn-nii. The same older brother Riku remembered, the one who would always sing and dance for him and make sure he felt okay. Except now, he had become familiar with things like the taste of Tenn-nii’s lips, how those hands felt against his skin, and the sound of his name rolling over those lips in breathy moans.

Kujou-san belonged to his fans.

Tenn-nii was Riku’s, and Riku’s alone. 

Tenn unpacked the lunchboxes he had brought with him, a variety of snacks filling each, but one in particular that had lingered in Tenn’s hands caught Riku’s attention, the box itself was plain red, but inside were six round pink blobs. Tenn carefully plucked one out, turned it in his fingers for a moment before raising the mochi to his lips. He took only a small bite, a motion Riku had followed in its entirety. Tenn’s eyelids fluttered as he returned the remaining ball back into the box before he leaned towards Riku. 

Riku felt the fingers tangle in his hair, felt the tug of his head towards Tenn, and finally Tenn’s lips against his. Then came that sweet taste of the mochi as Tenn pushed his tongue past Riku’s pliable lips. The small bite landed on Riku’s tongue, but instead of any instinct to swallow, he only wanted to feel Tenn’s tongue against his. And so that little bite of mochi was passed back and forth, coating both their tongues in its sweet flavor. 

Tenn brought his hand to rest under Riku’s chin and titled his head up in order to push deeper into the kiss. Riku’s chest heaved as he set a hand on Tenn’s chest. Tenn let his tongue slide slowly against Riku’s one last time before parting their lips. The mochi rested on Riku’s tongue for some moments before he realized it was there. His attention fixated completely on Tenn, wishing their lips were still connected. He swallowed as Tenn’s hand came to rest on his hip. 

Riku supposed he could settle for that contact, even if he would rather those hands be touching him elsewhere. Although, following that thought, Riku found himself falling back, Tenn’s hands slowly easing him back until he hit the ground. Oh how Riku wished they weren’t in public at that moment. 

There came one quick chaste kiss that stole every ounce of air in Riku’s lungs. There was no doubt that Riku’s cheeks were indescribably red, but Tenn’s gaze was as gentle as if that had been their first kiss. 

Tenn looked as if he had something to say, and Riku gave him a moment. However when only silence filled the gap, Riku swallowed hard and gently tugged at Tenn’s collar until he was close enough for Riku to lean up and kiss. Although Riku felt at a disadvantage with his position, he found it rather easy to push more into the kiss. Tenn seemed to loosen up with each instance of their lips sliding together. 

Weeks had been spent starving for even the slightest of touches. Every excuse used during work engagements was fully taken advantage of. None of that satisfied either of them. While Tenn simply ran his fingers over Riku’s skin, their few short kisses seeming to make him content, it all left Riku even more hungry. 

When Riku contemplating going for another kiss, Tenn sat back. Riku didn’t sit up until he’d heard the clatter of lunchboxes. 

“So how was that mochi?” Tenn asked lightly.

“Uh…I’m not sure…” Riku flushed. 

Tenn look displeased, but retrieved the mochi so that he could push it against Riku’s lips. The flavor matched the trees around them, sweet and yet nothing compared to the other taste still lingering on Riku’s lips. 

“Mm, it tastes good.” Riku realized Tenn had still been watching, waiting. 

Tenn only smiled in response as he took a bite himself. 

As the gentle breeze swirled more petals around them, they fell into a relaxed state, their hands having linked as they continued snacking and talking about all the unimportant things they wanted to share with each other. During the course of things, Tenn had slowly scooted closer until he was able to rest his head on Riku’s shoulder. 

Between the two of them, Riku had always been the more affectionate, more likely to initiate physical contact while Tenn simply went along with it. This change of pace, Tenn resting his head like that, him being the one to squeeze Riku’s hand first, even being the first to mutter an ‘I love you’, all set Riku’s heart ablaze. 

How they had ever reached this point, Riku still wasn’t sure. When exactly his feelings for Tenn had morphed from admiration to love he had no clue. How he’d been lucky enough for Tenn to feel the same instead of being disgusted at him was certainly the biggest mystery of all. 

“Hey Tenn-nii, it’s been about a year hasn’t it?” Riku remembered that night Tenn had first kissed him like it had only been a few days ago. Truthfully, neither knew exactly when they had actually started dating. Everything had started with that kiss, a single night of Tenn giving into his emotions, but that had only started the ball on what would be a back and forth dance until they both agreed that reputations be damned, they would indulge these taboo feelings. 

“I suppose it has.” Tenn mused. 

“Would you be opposed to going to my place after this?” Tenn’s gaze moved away from Riku, a subtle blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Like for dinner or?” 

“You do still have spare clothes there don’t you?” Still Tenn kept his gaze anywhere but on Riku. As the blush crept further across Tenn’s skin, gears turned in Riku’s head until he gasped as everything clicked. 

“Ahh, yeah I think I do...but doesn’t TRIGGER have a job tomorrow?”

“Not until late afternoon. It’s only a vocal recording.” 

At a loss for what else to say, Riku dug his phone out to send a rabbit chat to Tsumugi letting her know he wouldn’t be back at the dorms tonight. He could already hear the inevitable teasing that would come when he did return, but now wasn’t the time to think about that.

They’d continue to enjoy the flowers until the sun had started to set. Riku helped with packing everything and refused to let Tenn carry everything on the return trip. 

Now they were mindful of how close they walked, how many times their hands brushed. Within the public eye they could never forget they were well known idols, subjected to any number of observant eyes. 

That limitation only led to more quick glances, traded expressions, breathes that caught in their chests as if reacting to lips against skin. It wasn't the same though. For each glance, they thought about a different place to touch once they were alone. 

Once the door to TRIGGER's empty apartment clicked shut and the clank of the deadbolt echoed, Riku spun on his heel and pushed himself against Tenn. Gentle fingers curled over Riku's hips as he tilted his head before closing the gap. 

Their lips set into a fast rhythm, far more fervent than they had been in the park. Neither had any grace, or reservation. Any second their lips weren't on each other was unbearable. 

"Tenn-nii" Riku spoke between a series of feather light kisses. 

"Riku" Tenn waited for a break that let him get both syllables out. 

As they started towards the bedroom, Tenn managed to undo each button of Riku's shirt while still kissing him. Their steps were slow, most of their attention on each other. 

The floor has some oddly uneven spots, as Riku would learn when he stumbled over one during his backwards steps. Quicker than lightning, Tenn had coiled his arms around Riku's waist and held him so tight that not even gravity could snatch him away. 

After Tenn finally loosened his hold, he insisted they settle for held hands until they actually made it to the bedroom. Riku wasn't one to argue against Tenn, even with his insatiable desire to touch Tenn. 

Truthfully, it was only a few more feet until the reached the bedroom, but it may as well have been a mile Riku thought. 

"Wait here for a minute?" Tenn asked as Riku sat on the edge of the bed. 

Riku hummed quizzically, but nodded immediately after. Tenn set a gentle kiss against his forehead before slipping into the bathroom. 

This night had been planned last week, at least this part of it. Sure, Tenn knew there was a chance this preparation could have gone to waste. Now that it was happening, his hands trembled as he tugged off his shirts and stripped his pants and underwear. He spent a moment contemplating his decision. It wasn't too late to back out. After all, he was gambling here. Riku might not like the sight. 

Tenn took a deep breath before gripping the sheer fabric and slipping it off the hanger. He had gone for something simple; a two piece set, white with pink lace, the top had a cutout neckline, the thong was so thin that he doubted it would hold up past that night. 

Although he had to admit the way it hugged his hips managed to accentuate his curves in ways none of those fancy idol costumes could. 

He held a hand over that circular opening in the top, the inner edges barely covered his nipples.

After a few more steadying breaths, a few more moments to convince himself Riku wouldn't laugh, he exited the bathroom. 

Riku had been looking away from the doorway, thus hadn't noticed Tenn reenter. That gave Tenn a chance to perch himself against the doorframe in a way he'd done once for a modeling job. He quickly threw on what he hoped would be an attractive expression. He simply needed to flutter his eyelids, loosen his muscles and think about… 

"Ri~ku~" He rolled each syllable. 

He nearly broke when Riku coughed. 

"You uh…" Riku's gaze flickered up and down repeatedly, and each switch made Tenn shiver. 

"Well if you don't like it I can take it off." 

"No! That's not…" 

Tenn had started to saunter across the room, slowly, with a practiced walk. He slid himself into Riku's lap, arms lazily draping around his shoulders. 

"So will you take me like this?" Tenn mustered his best fan service voice, and then made it softer. Tenn had only begun to toy with the hairs at the nape of Riku's neck, when Riku kissed him roughly. When he pulled back, their noses still touched. 

"There's no way I wouldn't take you." Riku's eyes were as soft as they were lustful. As if to emphasis his words, Riku skimmed a hand along Tenn’s side to eventually fiddle with the hemline that ran over the lower edge of his ribs. 

The friction caused by Tenn simply sliding further into Riku’s lap had both of them gasping. Only a small push of Tenn’s hips was needed to make Riku moan lightly. 

“Be rough with me. Don’t stop even if I say to.” Tenn had lowered to whisper in Riku’s ear before nipping at his ear lobe.

“Eh, but what if—”

“I’ll say ‘strawberry’.” Tenn pulled back enough to meet Riku’s eyes. The sharpness of his gaze shot right to the bone. Tenn’s brows slacked, lower lip pulled back, and eyes fell to Riku’s lips. 

“I won’t tell you not to leave marks tonight.” Tenn let his lips linger against Riku’s for a few moments more than normal. 

“Tenn-nii…” The motions that caused their lips to brush lead to both of them holding a breath. 

“Make an utter mess of me, Riku.” Tenn’s voice lowered at the end. He reached for Riku’s hand, set it against his thigh, and pulled it upward until Riku’s fingertips were at the lace on his hip. 

Riku swallowed hard, the sound echoed. He took a deep breath as he slid his arms around Tenn’s waist, his hands following the curve of Tenn’s ass.

“Is there anything you don’t want me to do?” 

“We have a safe word remember? Don’t make me beg already.” 

Riku started to say something else, to continue defining lines, but Tenn’s fingers kept crawling over his shoulders, his hips wiggling, and his half lidded eyes kept begging on their own. 

After shoving down all his hesitations, choosing to hold on to the belief that Tenn would stop him if he did go too far, Riku pushed Tenn backwards onto the matress. As Riku felt arms looping around his neck, he reached for each wrist, and proceeded to pin them above Tenn’s head. Those dusty pink eyes, dark and heavy with desire, sent shivers down Riku’s spine every time they met his gaze. In a quick motion, Tenn swung a leg around Riku’s hip and pulled him down until their bodies were flush.

“Kiss me?” 

It took a moment for the words to register, and when they did Riku started to lean in, he’d give Tenn-nii anything he wanted afterall, but then stopped with only hair between them to instead lower himself to Tenn’s neck. He dragged his tongue along that smooth, warm skin before kissing a spot. A few more soft kisses around the area all to help him muster the strength to simply give in to every desire he had. Hesitations be damned; Tenn had said he wanted to be left a mess, and if Riku was going to do that he’d have to be forceful. 

Forceful took effort. It meant him biting down harder than he normally would, spending more time sucking against the skin until he could taste the mark forming. He used more of his weight to pin Tenn’s hips down before he slid a leg between Tenn’s. As he pushed his thigh against Tenn’s groin, a sweet sound hit his ears. Tenn wasn’t moaning yet, but his breaths were ragged and light. 

Patience was not in Riku’s favor, he wanted, _needed_ more of Tenn against him. He didn’t bother to run his hand along Tenn’s body like usual, he merely moved his hand straight to Tenn’s chest, pushing two fingers under the lingerie and tugged at the edge until one nipple was exposed. As Riku’s lips closed around the already erect nub, he shifted until he was properly straddling Tenn. 

Without a word between them, they set into the same rhythm of rocking their hips. Riku would push forward as far as he could, make certain their erections pressed firmly against each others, before he’d pull back only to have Tenn’s hips find his. 

As Riku made his way up Tenn’s chest, leaving a trail of pink marks, once he reached the base of Tenn’s neck, he took a firm grip on Tenn’s hair and pulled his head sideways. That had gotten Tenn to moan sharply. At the same time that Riku started lapping up and down Tenn’s neck, his hand palmed at Tenn’s cock. Every sound Tenn made was strangled, catching in his throat only to come out in fragments. 

Every part of Riku burned. He knew what he wanted. His mouth went dry at the thought of it. Tenn would moan all the more, perhaps even scream considering how loud he already was. 

Riku paused in his motions and pulled himself back to drink in the sight of Tenn with watery eyes, rosy cheeks, and trembling beneath him. How that face could twist and seem to silently scream from the smallest of motions, the slightest trailing of fingertips over his skin, all became a heat wave on Riku’s skin. 

Tenn dug around under the pillow for a moment before a small bottle was thrown at Riku. Despite his urge to kiss Tenn again, Riku remained still, aside from slowly opening the bottle before squirting a sizeable amount into his palm. 

“Don’t bother with fingers.” Tenn pleaded through heavy breaths. 

“But that—”

“Coat yourself extra,” Tenn stopped to swallow “go in fast and don’t wait.” Now was Riku’s turn to swallow. They had done things quick and rough before but never to this extent. Surely that would hurt Tenn? But he was asking for it… 

Tenn looped both legs around Riku’s waist, his eyes burned with an intensity Riku hadn’t been prepared for. After a few moments under that intense glare, Riku ran a hand along Tenn’s leg to eventually grip the waistband of Tenn’s underwear and pull it down until Tenn could get one leg out. He swung that leg over Riku’s shoulder.

“Put your hand on my thigh.” Tenn no longer sounded breathless even though his chest still heaved. Riku obeyed without hesitation and waited. Either of Tenn’s hands dove between them and suddenly wrapped around Riku’s cock. 

“Nnn Tenn…” Tenn wriggled as he held Riku in place. Tenn’s hand didn’t leave until Riku’s tip was against his hole. Their breathing synched as they fell into a silent moment. Riku pushed his hips a little, just enough that he could feel himself starting to enter Tenn. 

“Call my name again.” It wasn’t a plea, it was a solid demand.

“Tenn-nii.”

“No, say it like you just did.” 

“Huh?” 

“Just my name alone.” 

Riku flushed impossibly more. He had never said it that way intentionally. 

“...Tenn…” It left a strange tingle on his tongue, like just the name alone was somehow vulgar. Before he could think any more on it, Tenn jutted his hips so that Riku’s entire length would be buried in one motion. Despite the moans that shook him, Tenn rocked his hips a few more times, setting the pace he wanted Riku to move at.

Once Riku had a firm grip on Tenn’s hips, he let himself go and kept the pace that had been set. Pulling out so that he barely stayed in at all, and ramming back in not even a moment later. Each thrust pushed another scream out of Tenn. Riku would have countless scratch marks along his arms and shoulders after this. That didn’t deter him from keeping his hold on Tenn, nor continuing past when his legs burned. 

Even when Tenn’s screams became earsplitting and sounded more pain than pleasure, Riku didn’t stop. Tenn hadn’t said the word. His back still arched while his fingers dug in deeper. Occasionally there were garbled sounds Riku imagined were supposed to be his name. 

That familiar heat boiled in Riku’s gut and he knew that meant he was nearing his climax. His grip loosened as his pace slowed ever so slightly. 

“D-ont…” Tenn barely managed. Riku could only assume it meant he needed to force himself to last longer, to find a second wind and keep going until there was no chance Tenn could walk in the morning. 

“Tenn I’m… so close…” He bit his lip. No matter how much he tried, there would be no holding himself back. Especially not with Tenn gripping him tighter and tighter. 

Riku pulled every shred of strength he had left to make those last few thrusts more intense than any. He may have even hit a new depth within Tenn; if moans that could shatter glass were any indication. 

“Riku!” Tenn screamed as they both hit their end. Tenn dissolved into whimpers as he rode out his orgasm. Riku could barely keep himself upright as he spasmed still within Tenn. 

With the last wave of pleasure, went the last of Riku’s strength and he collapsed beside Tenn, their heavy ragged breathes became the only sound between them. Riku wanted to keep looking at Tenn, to see if he’d sufficiently made a mess of him, but the effort of keeping his lead weight eyelids open was too much. He vaguely felt Tenn’s arm wrapping around his shoulder. He couldn’t feel the kiss against his temple. The circles rubbed into his back may as well have had seven layers of fabric beneath them. Despite how weak every limb felt, he managed to inch himself closer, until he knew his head was against Tenn’s chest, and once he’d registered the aroma of Tenn’s shampoo, he let himself slip into sleep. 

Some hours later he woke up, his body aching from everything. Tenn fast asleep beside him. Even in the dark room, Riku could make out the marks he’d scattered over Tenn’s skin. Everywhere from his chest to neck. He felt guilty for it, knowing it would make work that much harder, but he couldn’t help being happy that Tenn had let himself indulged so much. 

At least, Riku thought, they had the morning to themselves before work would snatch them away. If Tenn could even make it to a single job anyway. 

  
  
  



End file.
